


Lovers Of Two Realms

by AngelFantastic



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Loki, Chapter 1, Comfort/Angst, Dungeon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Good Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Kid Loki, King Loki, King Thor, Kings & Queens, Laufey's A+ Parenting, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, Love, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Odin's Bad Parenting, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Prison, Queen - Freeform, Separations, baby Loki, birth mother, jotun king loki, light fairies, lovers of two reaalms, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFantastic/pseuds/AngelFantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being kept in the cell next to Loki’s in the Asgardian prison. You two start talking because you are so bored and form a strong bond quickly. Loki falls in love with you but doesn’t know how to tell you since he don’t want to lose you. He calls you the only light in the darkness of his life and you answer him with a chuckle, “I love you too, Loki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young Prince of Asgard had been a prisoner in the realm he used to call his for about a month. He was being kept in a see through cell, located at the one end of the two rows of parallel cells. Most of the cells around the room was occupied, since it was the highest security dungeon of Asgard, where the most dangerous criminals are being held. However, the cells closest to Loki were empty. In the darkest of the night, when he felt lonely the most, Loki wondered if it was to punish him further by giving him no company, just let him to rot in boredom and loneliness.

One afternoon, Loki was just sitting down, staring down to the one of a few books he had. He had already read all of them a couple of times and not feeling like a repeat but he didn’t have anything else to keep busy either. The movement outside his cell cought his eye. A small army of guards were bringing a prisoner, a petite girl who looked as young as Loki. The girl was handcuffed with heavy metal cuffs, which were engraved with magical words and designs. Loki knew these cuff very well, after all they used the same type on him, the type that prevents one from performing any magic. The guards guided the girl into the cell next to Loki’s while Loki kept watching. The amount of soldiers around the girl was very unusual, more than unusual honestly since the girl looked so innocent and harmless with a purple dress and thick wavy black hair floating around her face. Her dress was posh and elegant, it was made for a palace rather than a dungeon and Loki could clearly tell that she was at least royalty. Her hair was down which meant she was single in Asgardian tradition. Loki closed the book sitting on his lap and watched as the leading guard freed her hands from the cuffs after he made sure the cell was sealed. The guard looked up to the girl and spoke.

  
“ You are in the Dungeons Of Agard Palace, Princess [Y/N]. There is no way to escape from this cell. Your magic won’t work outside of your cell. A guard will bring your meals to you and you can ask him if you have other needs. Do you have any questions?”

  
The guard was being very nice to the girl, thought Loki.But after all he called her a princess so it makes sense. He wondered which part ofthe nine realms she was the princess of and what the hell she was doing here. Meanwhile she gave the guard a stern look.

  
“Tell Allfather or Thor or whoever is in charge they need to see me immediately. I will not tolerate this nonsense much longer and if they keep pushing their luck, the consequences will be very dark for Asgard and the peace between our realms.”

  
The guard didn’t answer but slightly nod and turned around and leave with the other guards. A few minutes later the hallway was empty like usual. Loki kept watching his new neighbour. She was sitting on the armchair now viewing her new surrounding. Their eyes met a couple of times none of them broke the silence. Hours past, she started reading one ofthe boks from her smile pile, the had some dinner and kept reading. Loki felt asleep at some point and when he woke up in his armchair in the middle of the night, she was peacefully sleeping in her bed. The next day she woke up very late in the morning at least compared to Loki but other than that it was uneventful. Loki wasn’t able to sleep this time and noticed she was having trouble too. Another day rolled without communication except a few glances here and there.

  
In another sleepless night, Loki was lying down on his bed, playing with a cup throwing it in the air and catching it. Throwing and catching, throwing and catching,… Then, he finally broke the silence.

  
“ I didn’t know before that someone can be this much bored.”

  
“Hope you are enjoying exploring new records for yourself.”

  
He chuckled.

  
“You bet ,without a doubt.”

  
Then Loki stood up and turned facing window he shared with her, and salute the princess like he would do if they were in a ball in the palace, before anything happened.

  
“ How rude of me, I didn’t even intruduced myself. I am Loki, Loki Od…” He didn’t finish his surname, since he was about to say Odinson out of habit but he now knew that the surname was wrong. However he didn’t want to use Laufeyson instead either.

  
“ I know who you are, The Prince of Asgard.”

  
“Heh, I am not that, not anymore, just Loki now”

  
She stood up across Loki and salute him back.

  
“ It was a pleasure meeting you just Loki. I am Princess [Y/N] [S/N].”

  
Loki’s eyes widened with recognition.  
“You are the Princess of Alfheim, the one and only precious sweetheart of Light Elves. What in nean realms you are doing here?”

  
“You made me sound like a porcelain doll.”

  
“Well you can’t blame me for that, you are the Princess of the Fairyland.”

  
“I am also the head sorcerer and the heir to the throne.”

  
“Yes, it is true and it all makes one wonder more how you end up here.”

  
“ There was a conflict with Asgard and we came to a point where either I was going to start a war between Alfheim and Asgard or I was going to surrender.”

  
“Very interesting. If you don’t mind me asking, what was the conflict about?”

  
“ It was about your stupid brother nearly causing a war with Jotunheim. Some of my fellow sorcerer and I were coming to Asgard in a hurry, demanding the Allfather to stop this nonsense, but our existence in Asgard interpretated as a threat. Either I was going to surrender and we will solve this in a civilized manner or I will be attacking Asgardian soldiers in order to go free, as a result start a war. So, here I am.”

  
“If it is any consolation, Thor is not my real brother.”

  
“Yes, I heard about it.”

 

“How exactly do you heard it from the dungeons?”

  
“Well, I heard it from Alfheim. In my old cell, I was able to freely communicate with home. Their nonsense symbols couldn’t stop my magic.”

  
“What happened then?”

  
“ I got bored waiting, get out of the cell and demand to see Allfather.”

  
“Wait, what? You escaped and walked up to a guard and ask to see Odin?”

  
Loki started laughing and [Y/N] rolled her eyes.

  
“I accept it wasn’t my most intelligent move, but what else I was suppose to do?”

  
“I don’t know, how about just fleeing?”

  
[Y/N]’s voice got higher and tougher.

  
“There is no way I leave this place without clearing my name.”

  
“Okay, fierce one, if that’s what you desire then it means we will be neighbours for a long time. Asgard court is not known for it’s quickness, neither does Odin.”

  
“Yeah,It looks that way. I am really shocked how Asgard haven’t fallen yet if the bureaucracy is this fast.”

  
“Well, they tend to fight and feast, bureaucracy is more of a hobby.”

  
Loki and [Y/N] shared a laugh, which turned into a yawn for [Y/N].

  
“Sleep well, my princess. It was an honour meeting you. I would love to have your company at breakfats tomorrow morning if you don’t have any other plans.”

  
[Y/N] rolled her eyes again.

  
“Well, I can’t make any promises without checking my programme but I think I will be free.And sweet dreams, Loki.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki woke up early in the morning, like usual. He had never liked sleeping half of his day,always an early bird. However, in his situation, waking up early only meant more hours of boredom, more hours of being locked up. Sleeping was a good way of escaping the present.

When he turned to his left to check his neighbour, he saw that she was sleeping face down, her face tilted to his direction. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. So he sit down to the floor next to his bed and watched her sleeping. He knew that he shouldn’t be peeping her ,it was wrong and pervy but she looked so serene and perfect that he couldn’t help himself. And in his defence, they were sharing an transparent wall. She didn’t wake up until a guard brought their breakfast and announced it. She didn’t getout of the bed immadiately, instead sat up, yawned and flexed her muscles.She looked so cute and sleepy even thought Loki guessed that she must have slept at least 9 hours. 

“Good morning, Princess.”

She turned at looked at Loki with a suprised face when she saw where he was sitting.

“Good morning Loki, what are doing down there?”

“Just sitting.”

“Were you watching me?”

He smirked and pausen for a second before answering.

“Maybe.”

“You know it’s creepy and not gentlemanly, right?”

“Oh, I don’t belive so. I was actually guarding you while you slept. You know this place houses some of the most dangerous people onthe nine realms.”

“Well, thank you my Prince.”

They laughed together before having their breakfast and chatting some more. They were comparing the books they had in their cells when the lunch arrived. [Y/N] took a deep breat, extending her arms upwards and closing her eyes. Loki watched her curiosly but didn’t said anything until she talked. 

“Oh, what a lovely day, spring is early this year.”

“How do you know that?”

“I can feel it.”

“How?”

[Y/N] raised her eyebrows.

“Do you remember that I am a fairy right?”

“I didn’t know that fairies can feel the weathers.”

“Well not the weathers, but I can feel the plants, the trees,flowers, and the sun,I can feel the nature, even from here.”

“Oh, ok. But wait, aren’t you suppose to have wings since you are a fairy?”

“Aren’t you suppose to have blue skin and red eyes since you are a frost giant?”

Loki looked at [Y/N] in shock, nobody had ever talked to him like that. Nobody had brought up his origin and called him a frost giant with this ease.

“What? You knew you were a frost giant, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I do but nobody ever called me a frost giant with such a relax attitude before.”

[Y/N] bursted into laughter while Loki kept his shocked and now a bit hurt expression.

“ What is so funny?”

“You expect me to be afraid of you or something, that is.”

“Well, that would be a healthy reaction.Frost giants are the monsters parents tell their children about at night. ”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Loki looked very confused.

“You don’t know anything about frost giants or Jotunheimr except the myths they believe in Asgard, do you? Ah, the frost giants are evil and all they want to destroy us, and all that nonsense.”

“What do you mean [Y/N] ? You are not making any sense.”

“ No, I am making sense. Jotunheimr is only enemies with Asgard, for example they have a very peacefull relationship with Alfheim.”

“How is that even possible?”

“ Alfheim never sided with any of the realms during the war, our king, the council and our people all believe in a peaceful policy and we do a lot of trading with Jotunheimr so we continued that after the war. I have been to there many times and met with some very lovely frost giants.”

Loki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was in total shock and [Y/N] could see that clearly from his expression. Before he could speak [Y/N] continued.

“Sorry actually, I didn’t know that you didn’t know all this. I can tell you more if you want to hear.” 

Loki nodded but didn’t say anything else for a while. [Y/N] wanted to give him some time to process everything so she stayed quiet too, until he is ready to talk.

“You never answered my question... about your wings.”

[Y/N] looked at Loki smiling.

“I can grow them with magic, but it is a special kind of magic that require some sun energy. I don’t have much sun energy left since this.” 

[Y/N] finished her sentence by waving the surrounding.

“I would love to see them and also see Alfheim some day, if we ever get out of here.”

“We will get out and I would be happy to show you my home. And the wings. You have my word.”

Loki waved his hands, cousing his magic to change the look of his cell into the perfect day with green grass and flowers and clear sky like [Y/N] described. His magic couldn’t reach across the glass wall but it still made [Y/N]’s face to lit up with a big smile.

“I can’t bring the sun to you but at least we can enjoy the beautiful day from here. Nobody can take that from us.”

[Y/N] casted her own magic and created a similar scenery to her own cell.

They spent the rest of the day laying down in their magical grass next to each other. They talked about small and silly things, told each other stories from their favourite books and discussed about the ones that they both read. It turned out they had a lot in common starting with the magic and the books. 

Loki was watching [Y/N] talk, she was so bright, so full of life, when he really noticed how close they are to each other. If the glass wall wasn’t there, he could easily reach to [Y/N], touch her skin, feel her hair, hold her between his arms. But with the glass door these were all impossible, but Loki was wishing they weren’t more and more with each passing second.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up early as usual. He looked over to [Y/N], her back was against Loki and the covers were hiding away her figure. Loki couldn’t see her clearly but he could tell for sure that shewas asleep. He wished that she was up, he wanted to see the brightness of her eyes, hear the melody of her voice. But he also didn’t want to disturb her, remove her from the peaceful land of dreams. Well, what he really wanted was to go and cuddle next to her, feel her warmth. But that was inpossible with the impact proof, magic proof, in fact, everything proof prison wall between them. If Loki had the ability to break down one of the walls of his cell a week ago he would pick the front one separating him from theoutside World, without a doubt, however right now he would break down the one separating him from [Y/N] without hesitation.  
Loki cought a glampse of hisreflection on one of the glass walls and wonderd what [Y/N] thought about him. He wasn’t handsome and charming like Thor, he was plain and ordinary looking. Hell, he was way worse then ordinary,he was a monster in disguise. And appearently, he wasn’t even desireble in frost giant standarts. He remembered Odin’s words “small and weak” “ unusually small for a frost giant” “left to die on a rock”. That must be why Laufey let him to die, he didn’t want a weak and pathetic son, unworthy of becoming the king. Loki’s mind was in a deep and dark place and he didn’t hear [Y/N] the first time she spoke.

“Good morning, Loki!”

“Loki, hey! Knock,knock! Are you there?”

“Mhmm, good morning.”

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you sure? You look… stressed.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I was just, I got lost in my thoughts. So, how are you? Dis you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. How about you?”

“Me too.”

[Y/N] stood up and stretched.

“I missed Strawberry.”

“You missed what?”

“Strawberry, my horse.”

“An interseting name for a horse.”

“Well, I was a child and she was a pony back then so it was fitting. But don’t let the name fool you, my girl is the best horse of all realms.”

“Heheh, is she?”

“Yes, she is. And she is very smart and sensitive. We have a connection you know.”

“ So you are bonded with her?”

“Yes, we can feel each other. She always know where I want her to go and what I want her to do and I can tell if she is tired or thirsty or if she is in not feeling like running.”

Loki looked at [Y/N], he was still unable to comprehend how she could even exist in the same universe as him. She looked at loki questioningly as he started laughing.

“What is so funny?”

“You are a fairy princess with wings and a horse named Strawberry who you share a two sided bond with and you are in prison next to me.”

“When you put it like that I sond like a moron.”

“No, you…”

Loki’s words were cut as [Y/N] flicked casting her spell. Loki looked at her in awe . She was on a majestic white horse waering tight pants, leather boots and an armor top, her hair in a single braid. There ws a quiver filled with arrows strapped to her leg and a bow attached to the saddle. She looked so badass, so dangerous that Loki was out of words. She also looked extremely sexy, it was a different kind of sexy then her usual appearence with her ball gown dresses and corsets which Loki also loved.

“For the record, this is how I go to horse riding.”

Loki stayed quiet, admiring [Y/N] until she quit the illusion.

“That looked way badass then, fairy princess and strawberry, I give you that.”

“No Loki, what you saw was the fairy princess and strawberry and they were badass. Stop with your prejudice. Being called Strawberry doesn’t stop a horse from being big and strong, as being called frost giants doesn’t make a species evil and being called fairies doesn’t make another good.”

Loki was resenting [Y/N]’s comments about frost giants, it was hard enough for him without the one person he wanted not to see him as a frost giant the most, commenting on about it all the time.

“Aren’t you bored of these frost giant comments? Because, I know I am.”

“I.. I didn’t mean to upset you. Sorry.”

“You didn’t upset me.”

“Clearly I did. It is just that I can’t understand why it is upsetting you so much. I can guess that Odin wasn’t a great father and learning that you had been lied must be suck but I can’t understand why are you reacting like this.”

[Y/N]’s words caused Loki to snap.

“Why it is upsetting me so much! WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHY IT IS UPSETTING ME SO MUCH [Y/N]! Because I spent my whole life trying to win the approve of Odin, I tried and tried and worked but nobody loved me or supported me or even respected me as a Prince not Odin, not the warriors and not the Asgardians. I wasn’t good enough, Thor was always better then me. He was worthy, charming, strong and I wasn’t! I wasn’t any of these and I wondered and wondered, why. Why I wasn’t like Thor, why people loved him smashing around while they were repelled by my magic? My mother tried her best with me, but even with her I didn’t truly belonged. And my dear brother kept me around of him and his friends because he probably felt pitty for me. Then, I learned that I wasn’t right from the begining, I was the wrong I had been looking. People probably sensed my true identity, they could probably sense that deep down I was a monster and that was why they never liked me. And I learned that even the other monsters didn’t want me. I was the fucking prince and they left me to die on a rock. Probably because I was so small and weak that Laufrey was ashamed. They were all so ashamed of me, so disgusted that not one soul had picked me up. I wasn’t even worthy of being killed right there. Odin got me just because he saw me as an opportunity, nothing more. If he knew the future, I am sure he would just left me there to die and leave. ”

Loki sinked to the floor, panting, unshed tears filling his eyes. With the way [Y/N] was looking at him, he wanted the earth to crack into two and swallow him. The pity in her eyes the last thing he wanted especially from her.

“Oh, Loki, I am so sorry. I am so sorry that you feel this way. But you are wrong, you are so wrong. Didn’t anybody tell you anything other than Laufrey is your father? Let me tell you the real story about you. Loki, listen to me! Hear the story, your story, from the Jotunheimr’s perspective.”


End file.
